


Needing Advice

by afteriwake



Series: And Now I'm Learning You [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan has made a decision about exactly what kind of future he wants with Molly, and he asks for Amy's advice and help before he makes a big change in the type of relationship he and Molly have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I really kind of love the idea of a nervous Khan. It's endearing. But I figured I would give everyone something fluffy before the other stories, which are decidedly _not_ fluff.

Khan was nervous, which was a feeling he loathed more than any other in the world. He'd made a decision while he and Molly had been on the TARDIS, towards the end of their travels, and kept it entirely to himself until he came back home. He wanted to actually marry Molly. A part of it, a large part, was because he knew this was what Molly wanted, even if she didn't say it out loud. And he found it didn't make him feel uncomfortable, the idea of them being legally bound to each other. He'd prefer to be called her husband than her boyfriend at any rate. So he had decided it would be in both of their best interests if he asked her to marry him.

They had been back for three days, and the night before he had called Amy and asked her if she could meet him for coffee at the shop near his home. She was the only other female he knew well at all, and if anyone could help him with this it was her. They were sitting across from each other now and as he was trying to figure out how to ask for her help she was looking at him intently. Finally she spoke. “You and I aren't exactly best friends. We're close, but not 'random coffee date' close,” she said after a few moments of silence. “Which means you want my opinion on something that has to do with Molly. And I have a fairly good idea what that is.”

“Do you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amy leaned in more. “You want to propose, don't you?” she asked, a gleam in her eye.

He should not have been surprised by Amy's perceptiveness. She had usually been able to see to the heart of any matter he'd talked to her about, and in the past she'd been able to make fairly accurate guesses at what his particular thoughts and feelings were when it came to Molly. He nodded slowly. “Yes,” he said.

“Oh, that's wonderful!” she said, a wide smile on her face. “She's going to be so happy.”

“I hope so,” he said.

“She loves and adores you. If you propose to her you'll make her the happiest woman on the planet, I guarantee it.” She picked up her coffee. “Do you have a ring yet?”

“No, I don't,” he said. “I don't even know her size.”

“Fortunately I do,” she said. 

“How?” he asked.

“I let her wear my wedding ring once because she wanted to see what one looked like on her hand. It fit perfectly, so I know she and I have the same ring size. We're both sixes.”

“Well, that's one good thing,” he said.

“Have you thought about what you want to get her?” she asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

“A decent sized diamond, I suppose. Not something big and flashy because that's not the type of person she is. And she never takes off the sapphire necklace I gave her the first Christmas we were together,” he said thoughtfully. “So maybe something with both stones.”

“When do you want to propose?” Amy asked.

“Sooner rather than later.”

“Then we should go see if there's something that suits her today,” she replied. “Have you made an appointment anywhere?”

“I didn't realize I needed to,” he said with a frown.

“We can take care of that quickly. I'll see if there's something open where Rory got me my ring.” She pulled out her mobile and began tapping on the screen once she got her browser pulled up.

“I thought you were still living in Leadworth when you got married,” he said.

“We were, but he came all the way to London to buy the ring,” she said with a smile. “He'd saved up quite a bit of money and he wanted to get me something I'd absolutely fall in love with. We went back to that shop to get our wedding bands. They have a pretty big selection of beautiful rings.” She found the number and then called. She talked to someone for a few minutes, and then she got a wide smile on her face and a few seconds later she ended the call. “They have an opening in forty-five minutes. It looks as though someone canceled on them.”

“Should we go now?” he asked.

She nodded. “That might be best.” They stood up at that point, and when they left the coffee shop Khan hailed them a cab. Amy told the driver to take them to the shop in Hatton Garden and then they settled into their seats. “Have you thought about how you want to propose?” she asked.

“In private,” he said. “That way if I make an utter fool of myself no one else has to see it.”

“I don't think you will, but if you're worried you might than it might be best if it was just the two of you.” She thought for a moment. “I think, with the two of you, you don't need to give her a really florid proposal. I mean, don't be short and unromantic. Just tell her the truth. Tell her how much she means to you and that you really don't want to live without her.”

“Do I need to get down on one knee?” he asked, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“Rory didn't,” she said. “We had come up to London to visit friends, and we were staying in a really nice hotel room. He got out of bed before I woke up and went to a florist shop to buy a single red rose, and then when he got back he ordered room service for me. He slipped the engagement ring on the rose stem and then presented me with breakfast in bed. I'll admit it took me a minute to notice the ring, but when I did he took it off the rose and sat on the bed before slipping it on my finger as he proposed.”

“That sounds overly sentimental,” he said.

“And while the two of us and the two of you are similar, we're also different couples,” she said with a slight chuckle. “Rory is a romantic at heart. He loves grand gestures when he can do them. You two aren't quite the same. I think she would appreciate a grand romantic gesture, but coming from you she would probably be just as happy with something simple and heartfelt.”

“I'll have to think on this more,” he said.

“Well, let's concentrate on finding the ring first,” she said. “You can always keep the ring handy until you feel it's the right moment.”

“I suppose,” he said. They lapsed into silence for the rest of the way, each sipping their own drinks. There was far more to all of this than he had realized, he thought to himself. Still, he wanted to give Molly the absolute best ring and best proposal he could, and he was rather relieved that Amy was there to help. Soon enough they pulled up to the shop and they got out of the cab after he had paid. “We're early.”

“We can wait inside,” she said, going to the door. She opened it and he followed her in. Amy looked for someone who wasn't busy and made her way over to him. “We have an appointment in fifteen minutes,” she said to the man.

“Mr. Harrison?” he asked, and Khan nodded. “My name is Christopher. I was going to be the one helping you, and I'm free now, if you'd like to start earlier.”

“I wouldn't mind,” Khan replied.

“Now, I can see she already has a ring on her finger so I'm assuming this ring is not for her,” he said with a warm smile.

“Oh, most definitely not,” Amy said with a chuckle. “But his girlfriend and I have the same size ring finger.”

“That will help quite a bit, then,” Christopher replied. “Tell me more about the woman you're buying the ring for, Mr. Harrison.”

Khan was quiet for a moment as he thought of what to say. “She's remarkable. She's strong and resilient, and has been through quite a bit, but she's the most kind and caring person I know. She's warm and loving, even if there's times I feel like I haven't deserved it, and she makes me want to be a better man.”

“She sounds like a wonderful woman,” Christopher replied as his smile grew wider. “Does she like things that are unique?”

“I suppose she does,” Khan said with a nod. “She has an appreciation for beautiful things that aren't necessarily typical, at any rate.”

“Does she have a favorite color?” Christopher asked.

“Blue,” Khan said. “There is a sapphire necklace I gave her that she never takes off.”

He thought for a moment. “I have a ring that I think she might like, but it's not a sapphire. We can order you a ring with a sapphire instead, but I think this ring I have in mind is quite stunning. What size ring will you be needing?”

“Size six,” Amy said.

“Give me a moment.” Christopher went away from where he was at, leaving Khan and Amy to wait for him, and then five minutes later he came back with a display tray. There was only one ring on it, and Khan picked it up and studied it. “We have two versions of this ring. This is the one with the larger aquamarine stone. It's 0.80 carats. The flanking diamonds are 0.20 carats.”

“It's nice, I suppose,” Khan said, handing it to Amy.

“I think she'll adore it,” Amy said. “Is this white gold?” she asked the jeweler.

Christopher shook his head. “It's platinum. It's more expensive, but not by much.”

“How much is it?” Khan asked.

“£1,350,” he replied.

“That really isn't bad for a ring like this,” Amy said. She took her rings off for a moment and then slipped the ring being suggested on. “And it's a good fit.”

“Do you really think she'll like it?” Khan asked her.

“Yes,” she said with a nod as she took the ring off. “I mean, you could have them make one with a sapphire but I think this is a gorgeous stone, and it's not really ostentatious.” She handed it back to Khan. “It's very much Molly.”

He studied it closely. “Just so I can say I looked, could I see more rings?” he asked.

Christopher nodded. “I'll bring out a few more I think she would like. Would strictly diamond rings be all right?”

Khan nodded as well. “That would be fine.”

Christopher left them again, and fifteen minutes later he came back with eight more rings. He put each of the ones he wasn't showing under the counter, and Amy tried each of them on after Khan had looked at them, giving her opinion of each one. When she was done with the last one Christopher looked at him. “Do you think any of these will suffice?”

“Could I look at the first ring again?” he asked.

“Of course,” he replied, putting the latest ring away and then pulling out the aquamarine and diamond one.

Khan picked it up again and looked at it closely, and then he handed it back to Christopher. “I'll take that one.”

“Excellent choice,” he said. “And you'll want to take it today?”

“Yes,” Khan said with a nod.

“Then I'll get it all set up.” Christopher began to process the transaction, getting everything ready, and soon enough Khan pulled out the credit card he had for his and Molly's account and he gave it to Christopher. When it was finished Christopher handed him his purchase. “When it comes time to get your wedding bands, come back to us. There is something called a bespoke wedding band, where you can get them custom made to fit with her engagement ring.”

“I will remember that,” Khan said with a nod. “Thank you.”

“Good luck,” Christopher said as Khan turned to leave the store.

Amy got to the door first and opened it. “I think you made a very good choice.”

“I think I did as well. I just hope she likes it.” He paused near the curb and took the ring out. He opened it up to see how it looked in the sunlight. It actually looked better, he thought to himself. “Now I just need to not botch the proposal.”

“I think you'll do fine,” she said with a smile. “You should probably find out if she's at home so you can find a safe place to hide it until you ask.”

“That might be best,” he said with a nod. He pulled out his mobile and found Molly's number on his contacts. He was still getting used to both of their new phone numbers, so it was easier to simply pull it up from his contacts. He hit send and waited.

She answered on the third ring. “You left in an awfully big hurry this morning,” she said in a teasing voice.

“I had an appointment to keep,” he replied. “Where are you at?”

“I'm still at home. I just woke up, really. I was debating getting out of bed but I think I'm going to stay in bed until I absolutely have to get up.” She was quiet for a few seconds. “You should come join me, if your appointment is over.”

“I think I will,” he said.

“Could you bring me something to eat? I'm in the mood for chocolate croissants. I'll even be nice and not insist you make them from scratch.”

“I'll pick some up on the way,” he said. “I'll see you shortly.”

“All right. I love you.”

He grinned. “I love you too, Molly.” He hung up on her and looked over at Amy. “It appears she is at home and still in bed.”

“Well, you might just end up repeating the general idea of my proposal if you can't hide the ring,” Amy said with a smile. “But I don't think that would be a bad thing.”

“I just hope I don't make a fool out of myself,” he said. “Thank you for your help, Amelia.”

“It was no trouble at all,” she said. “I think we worked very well together in this endeavour.”

“I think we did as well.”

“Well, we can share a cab back to my neighborhood,” she said. “And then I'll go home and wait for her to call me with all the details.”

“All right,” he said, putting the ring back in the bag before leaning over and hailing them a cab. Amy gave the driver her address and she began chatting with Khan about unimportant things. Soon they got to Amy and Rory's home and she got out. He had the driver take him to the bakery down the street from their home, and once he had paid the driver he got out and went inside. He picked up the croissants for her, then decided to go to the coffee shop down the block and pick up her favorite coffee as well. Finally he made his way back to their home and let himself in. He set the bag with the certificate about the ring on the table in the foyer and took out the ring, slipping it into his pocket. He took a moment to go into the kitchen to put the croissants he had bought on a plate, and then he headed towards the stairs. He found he was actually quite nervous as he made his way upstairs, and when he got to their bedroom he hesitated outside the door for a moment, and then he squared his shoulders and opened the door. “I come bearing food,” he said.

Molly lifted her head up off of the pillow and gave him a wide smile. “Croissants _and_ coffee? You're going to spoil me.”

“Well, I thought it was only right since I've left you alone all morning,” he said, coming over to her side of the bed as she sat up more. He handed her the plate and she picked one of the croissants up, taking a bite. “I did well?”

“You did exceptionally well,” she said when she was done chewing and swallowing. She motioned for him to lean in and then she gave him a soft kiss. “Thank you,” she said when he pulled away before turning her attention to the croissants.

He moved over towards the dresser and reached into his pocket to pull out the ring. He opened it again and then closed the lid softly before going back towards the bed. “I picked up something this morning that I thought you would like,” he said, sitting down next to her.

“Really?” she asked, setting down the plate. “What did you pick up?” 

He moved the ring box into her line of sight and opened it. Her eyes went wide and she put her hands over her mouth. “I had decided, before we settled back here, that I wanted to marry you. I would much prefer to be known as your husband than your boyfriend, and I know it would make you incredibly happy as well. You are the most important person in the entire universe to me. In two universes, actually. And I hope that I can make you happy for the rest of your life. So...Molly, will you marry me?”

She was quiet for just a few seconds before she began nodding. “Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!” she said excitedly.

“I need your hand,” he said. She lowered her hand and he slipped the ring on her ring finger. She stared at it for a full minute, and then leaned forward and kissed him. “Are you happy?” he asked when the kiss ended.

“I'm beyond ecstatic,” she said before she pulled away. “I never thought you would do this, that you would even _want_ to do this. I mean, I had hoped, but you and I don't seem to have a typical relationship. I thought we would just live together until one of us wasn't here and that would be that. And I would have been happy with that, but this...” She embraced him tightly. “This means so much to me.” 

“I'm glad I could make you happy,” he said quietly.

She pulled away after a couple of minutes and looked at him. “I should certainly show you how happy I am. But after I eat.”

He chuckled slightly. “Of course.” She gave him a wide smile as she picked up her plate again and he relaxed. He hadn't made a hash of the whole thing, and she looked the happiest he had seen her since the first time he told her he loved her. And he would do his absolute best to ensure that he made her this happy as often as he possibly could, for as long as he was able.


End file.
